finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cloud save
.]] '''Cloud saving' is a feature used in modern Final Fantasy titles, where the player's saved game is stored in a cloud, away from their personal system. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Cloud saving is available for the iOS, Android and Steam versions of the game. Final Fantasy IV Cloud saving is available for the iOS, Android and Steam versions of the game. Final Fantasy V Cloud saving is available for the iOS, Android and Steam versions of the game. Final Fantasy VI Cloud saving is available for the iOS, Android and Steam versions of the game. Final Fantasy VII http://finalfantasyviipc.com/en#ff7-features The 2012 PC re-release allows a user's save files to be synced with the "cloud", an online server. This allows a player to progress in the same save files despite playing from different hard drives. The game does not require cloud saving or the internet, and it can be played locally without a connection, provided it was first downloaded and installed, which would require internet access. Save files Save files are stored locally on the computer. These can be found in a folder with the user's ID, within a "''FINAL FANTASY VII" folder, within a "Square Enix" folder which is found in My Documents by default. Whenever the player accesses the Load or Save menus the game connects with the server and downloads up to date save files. If more recently files have been legitimately saved on the system these files will be uploaded to the server. After the player legitimately saves a game the save is then upload to the internet. If in either circumstance the server cannot be connected the game will change the local files which will be synced the next time the player connected to the server. When save files are synced, achievements are also synced from the achievement.dat file. If a player makes a more recent save, then the one stored on the server (where the save is made locally when not being connected to the server), using the Character Booster on the save file currently stored on the server will replace the save stored locally when the player next connects to the server (if the player does not load and save that file before syncing with the server). Player profile The player profile is where a user's synced assets are viewable on the internet. On here a game can view basic data from each of their save files as well as data on their most recently played save file, always visible in the top-right. The website of a user's profile follows the format of http://finalfantasyviipc.com/en/profile/''[username]/. The profile can be accessed from the game's launcher via the "View Online Profile" option. A player's Achievements can be viewed here, which can also be viewed locally from the game's launcher; and the player can use the Character Booster here, which is an option only available from the website. Final Fantasy VIII Similar to ''Final Fantasy VII, the Steam version of Final Fantasy VIII allows the players to sync their save data to the cloud server. ''Final Fantasy IX The Steam and mobile versions allow the player to save their data to the cloud server. Final Fantasy X/X-2 HD Remaster The players can upload their save data to the cloud server and share save data between the PlayStation 3 and PlayStation Vita. Both systems must be signed into the same Sony Entertainment Network account. The Data Transfer menu can be accessed in the title screen of ''Final Fantasy X HD Remaster, Final Fantasy X-2 HD Remaster, and Final Fantasy X-2: Last Mission HD Remaster. The Steam versions of these games do not have this menu; instead, all saves are automatically synced to Steam Cloud. ''Final Fantasy XIII Steam Cloud saving is available for the Steam version of the game. Adventures of Mana The ''Final Fantasy Adventure remaster allows cloud save and restore in both iOS and Android versions. References Category:Recurring gameplay components